ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ologypedia! Thanks for your edit to the Indian Naga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 15:09, December 3, 2009 Dragon Profile Code Just go to edit mode and copy that and modify as needed for the dragons species I haven't done yet. Re: Skin I'm seeing the Gaming skin. Are you still not seeing it? The default skin is set to Gaming so I don't know why you would be seeing something else. If you're not seeing the Gaming skin, hard refresh your browser (Ctrl+F5) to clear its cache. If that doesn't fix it, use the Contact form and describe your problem. Someone from the Community team will respond and help you further. JoePlay (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ranges The Range is where they live, not their lair. On some of your articles, such as the Bucca, you are putting down their lair. I don't know the Bucca's range, but it has to be within the Knucker's range. RE: Uploading images Are you saying that you can't upload images? I just tried to upload an image and it seemed to work fine. If the images you're trying to upload are one of the supported file types (png, jpg, gif), and it's not working, link me to the images on the web and I'll upload them. If this is the case, please use the Contact form to report the problem so that it can be addressed by the technical team. JoePlay (talk) 17:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the cover images used at Amazon - Vampireology and Oceanology Handbook. JoePlay (talk) 20:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help! The changes in skins are a result of the launch of Even Faster Monaco. Please report any issues you have on the Community Central Forum. JoePlay (talk) 23:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) new book in the fall the new book that is coming in the fall is Alienology How??? How did you get to read Vampireology? Spotlight Request Hi Wyvern Rex. Ologypedia looks good and I can see you have worked hard on it, however it does not quite meet all the spotlight criteria. You need to customize the Community Corner on My Home. Also, you would need 200 non-stub pages; right now you have 243 total pages, but are stubs (shorter than 300 bytes, or 3-4 sentences of text). Please ask again when you have taken care of these issues! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies -- I didn't see your update before. Good work on filling in your content, and I have added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For some reason, it came up as a red link on my computer. I think there is a glitch. TehDonut 18:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Encyclo Why'd you delete the Encyclopedia? I was making a more in-depth version of the information to go along with the the more simple pages here. I know you are an admin, and you may have your reasons, but I'm not sure if know this, but I'm an admin too, and have been one even before you were. Not that that matters, just an FYI. I think an extensive and a simple version of the site are needed. I'm going to re-add it. Basically, the Encyclopedia will include ANY and ALL information we can find in the books, (but not plagiarizing). Jntg4 12:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hi Rex. I just uploaded a brown stylized O as the new favicon. It may take up to 24 hours for it to display on the browser URL bar, but you can preview it here. JoePlay (talk) 23:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Wyvern Rex! Thanx for kindly welcoming me to this site which looks and feels truly amazing. Would love to know how to interact with other users who share my same interest on Vampires, Witches/Witchcraft, Quantum Physics and the Paranormal. Would also like to know if i can upload photos, articles and such, and if i can have a blog and how to manage it...in a word, i'd love to be helped to get started with this Ologypedia experience;-) Thanx in advance and - as i love 2 say;-) -Bloody Cheers, Countess DaphneXXX ty for info! Just been through the Vampire Encyclopedia, it ROCKS. Also checking your Dargon page! Bloody cheers new friend! CDXXX Dear Wyvern Rex, I'd like to thankyou for your concern over the content of Ologypedia. If you believe in vampires, I've submitted the reasons I think that The Prince of Darkness is a vampire and as such should be warned to believers. I also appreciate your contributions to my pages, I hope that you can help me with improving some of my pages that you think aren't good enough. Enjoy my edits as I do yours. If you still do not want the Prince of Darkness on this wiki, I suggest that you look up his legend before making up your mind get back to me soon. Jan Szary. P.S. Sorry about being so late to getting back to you. I hope to have a debate on the Prince of Darkness. Enjoy the wiki. Ologyworld concerns about the Prince of Darkness Your concerns are appreciated, I have attached the legend to the page the Prince of Darkness for your concern. Please visit this page for a "Project" that I've put on this wiki, please tell me what you think. Please don't be so hard on it. And as for the Prince of Darkness I encourage people to find Vampires from the history books to add and why they think they are vampires to this wiki. I also appreciate the correction on Nicky Raven. My mistake, I've made the correction to the Archibald Brooks page. Your concern is appreciated. Jan Szary. Forgot Sorry I forgot to leave the link on my last message. It is Ology Chronicles thankyou and have a nice day. I apprehieate your concerns, again. I don't know how to make a blog and sense this project is about the "Ologies" I don't see a big reason why it shouldn't be on this wiki for the ologypedians to see. But I see your point on the prince of Darkness. I will make the page I wrote about it a candidate for delation if you want. Though some other characters on the Moloch, Belial and ba'al pages I don't see in the vampireology pages either. Also if you really think that my Project shouldn't be on this wiki, fine that is your opion. Though Atleast try it on this wiki before you make up your mind. - JanSzary. thankyou Thankyou for that extremely useful information I am also editing the Vampire Blood lines to add a section called Suspected Vampires. JanSzary Other why did you get in to ologypediazen shadow 20:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) well i found this page while looking for more sites about dragons Ologyworld If you don't believe in the supernatural why are you on this Wikia? I don't understand it. Please explain this to me, thankyou, and have a nice day. Supernatural thankyou for anwsering my question. While I, personally, love to study and `believe` is the super natural, I personally believe the Ologyworld books, I did question the motives of a nonbeliever`s (no offence) reasoning for contributing (Albeit somewhat closemindedly (Again No Offence)) to Ologyworld, I ask in the future to be a bit-more openminded for some of the Believers on the Wiki, who would like to hear other opinions on a more public page than on a blog. JanSzary. P.S. Enjoy this wiki, and please don`t refure to it as a Fantasy Wiki, sense it is not in the eyes of a believer, your opinion is welcome, but can be taken the wrong way to a believer. why hasn"t anybody looket at my blogzen shadow 15:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) how can we get more visters to the site 03:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) maybe we can invite more useres to the site that mite help 15:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) what haven't you tryed yetzen shadow 16:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) can i be a adminzen shadow 11:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) i need help with spellingzen shadow 19:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) yes it might.i will try to battores for my speellcheekerzen shadow 19:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) do you think getting other users from diffrent wikas to come will help zen shadow 22:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) have you talked to the other adimnzen shadow 19:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) how is the talks coming alongzen shadow 15:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) spotlight?zen shadow 15:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hve you talked to the other adimin about me becuming onezen shadow 15:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) soorry i havei't been on i've been jumpin around the wika versezen shadow 12:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can i be a Adminzen shadow 20:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) can i be a Adminzen shadow 16:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) come to http://geishaworld.wikia.com/zen shadow 13:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) you want to link olegyworld to geisha world 16:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) if i add dragon stuff would that help you see us linked 17:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) this wika needs some help http://dragonhandbook.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Handbook_Wiki 16:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) any new dragon stuff coming out 15:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) anything new with the dragon sites 13:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) what is fav movie or television series 13:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) have you seen the dragon age movie if not go cheack it out 18:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) do you have the book dracopedia if not go get it you will love it 13:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) this site needs help http://dracopediadraco.wikia.com/wiki/Dracopedia_Wiki 13:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) S.A.S.D do you think making a wiki site for s.a.s.d would help all dragon related wiki i am getting this book Drake's Comprehensive Compedium of Dragonology 22:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) thanks, i enter ologypedia a month ago and I felt I had to leave some contribution (i am Sakaleram) Hi, How do you begin your page? Thanks, Azurajoli Image looks low quality if uploaded into a page Hey, I'm kinda new with the whole wikia and editing stuff. I need help with uploading images. I tried to upload an image in the oghram page but it looks blurry. How do I upload better quality image to the page? -EvelynnAi what is new what is new in the world of dragonolgy-- 04:05, November 8, 2016 (UTC)